


Time to Punk it Up

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: When Adrien decides to Punk up his look Luka and a couple of his friends are happy to lend a hand.





	Time to Punk it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Fic. Rui is my OC. Khaine belongs to [WhyisitUpsidedown](https://whyisitupsidedown.tumblr.com) All characters are 18+ and no Khaine isn't Luka's real brother he's his mentor from like a Big Brother/Big Sister kind of thing.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka blinked at Adrien arching a brow. “Wait. What?” 

Adrien peered at his boyfriend. “You heard me.” 

“No. I know I did but I swear I heard something wrong.” Luka is tilting his head. “You want a punk make-over?”

Adrien grinned in a way that Luka normally only sees under certain conditions. “Yep!” He rocks on his heels, his lips popping on the p in the word. 

Luka is staring at him. Okay. So Adrien had had his own little rebellion - pierced his ears a few times. But if he wants Luka to make him over, who is Luka to say no? Especially to that adorable face? 

He’s weak. So, so weak.

“Let me get my wallet and jacket. We’re going to meet up with a few friends. They’ll help me hook you up.” 

“Oh, So you have mysterious punk guru friends?” Adrien teases as he gives Luka a hand up. Only to wrinkle and scrunch his nose as Luka lightly taps it. “Hey~y, that’s playing dirty.” 

The musician laughed softly rolling to his feet and snagging his jacket and shrugging into it. “It’s really not. You know what it’s like when I play dirty, Agreste.”

A vivid red blushed darkened Adrien’s features and he swallowed hard. Yes. Yes, he remembered how Luka plays dirty and his fingers instinctively reached up touching the leather cord that held the gift Luka gave him. 

“Noted.”  
____ 

A few texts and a metro ride later and they’re arriving outside of a building. One Adrien hasn’t been to before. “So what’s this?” 

“This is the perfect place to get punked up.” Luka is tugging the door open and ushers Adrien inside. Inside the building, it’s divided down the middle to the left a salon to the right - a boutique. 

“Oh good. You’re here.” The voice comes from a door near the back where a person with bubblegum pink hair; asymmetrical long bangs and on the right buzzed side - is coming out; tying an apron on over their clothes. “Come hop in the chair, Adrien. We’re going to tackle your hair. Do you want a cut, a trim, a dye, or just styling? If it’s just styling we’ll wait til Luka and Khaine figure out your outfit.” 

Adrien blinked at them before giving a shrug of his shoulders as he moved to settle into one of the stylist’s seats. “Maybe a trim and a bit of color?” He paused thinking for a moment. “Like a streak! Something that’ll wash out? I’m not ready to change it permanently.”

Rui giggles softly. “Sure thing, doll. Leave everything to me I’ll take care of you. Let’s get that started then I’ll style you up after the boys are done.” He’s draping the apron around Adrien covering his clothes and easing his chair back just so, so that he can wash Adrien’s hair and get it ready for the dye and cut.

___

“Absolutely NOT!” 

“Are you seriously telling me I have to wait outside? He’s my boyfriend. I’ve seen him shirtless before.” Luka smirked, clearly amused with this.

“So has almost everyone in Paris, what’s your point?” The redhead points down to the floor. “You stay here. He’ll be out soon enough; don’t ruin this for yourself.” 

“I did help pick that outfit out, it’s not that much of a surprise.” Luka huffs with annoyance crossing his arms over his chest.

“I love you, little bro, but you’re being a brat. Stay right here be glad I’m not blindfolding you or something.”

“Hey, Hey! No one is tying anyone up in here that kind of play stuff doesn’t belong in my place of work.” Rui called from deep in the backroom, his voice accompanied by Adrien’s loud laughter followed closely by the blond’s playful teasing shout, “Tell him if he stops pouting I’ll make it worth it.” 

Luka just sighed and flopped himself down in on the stylist’s chairs. “Fine. I waited this long I can wait a little longer.” He can’t help but tease Adrien as he settles to wait, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I think you can handle ten more minutes. I’m fully prepared to give you mouth-to-mouth if you die of boredom waiting, Luka.”

Ten minutes later there’s a steady thump of Adrien’s boots as he makes his way to Luka. Adrien brought his fingers up to his mouth giving a sharp whistle. “Hey.” And as Luke’s eyes opened and focused on him Adrien’s smile turned into a downright smug flirty smirk. He’s resting one hand at his hip thumb hooking into the loop of hip-hugging pitch-black faux leather jeans; there’s a series of silver zippers on his knees and a couple of buckles at his left thigh. The shirt he is wearing is one of Luka’s band’s - a faded out black, artfully torn and worn; over that a leather jacket - black but the inside lining and some of the accents area vivid electric green. There are silver studs and short spikes in the leather - a few patches here and there. His hair was messy and styled with gel just right and there were a few bright neon green streaks standing out in that golden blond hair. 

“Did I break you, Luka?” He’s purring at his boyfriend’s stunned silence, moving closer to him brushing his fingers along Luka’s jaw. There’s a tight leather collar around his neck.

Luka can’t help but just stare at Adrien. Those green, eyes lined in black khol that made them seem even brighter, and collar had his attention for the longest. Something about it was gorgeous and woke up some very interesting feelings inside the musician. “Not at all.” It came out breathless as his fingers hook into the o-ring on that collar. “But I can think of some things we could break.” 

“So I’m guessing you like the look?” Adrien arches a brow leaning into that tug, feigning innocence. He knows Luka likes it. He knows. 

“There’s only one look I’d like more.” Luka surged forward coming out of that chair and brushing his lips against Adrien’s ear. “I’ll show you when we get home.” 

Adrien hummed low in his throat, “Mm, okay but first you’re going to take me out and show me off. I didn’t get all dressed up just to go home.” 

“I supposed that’s fair.” Besides there was something really heady about showing anyone who wanted to look at his boyfriend - someone they could look at but never touch.


End file.
